Spain x OC: Señorita!
by GreenishDieDeutsch
Summary: Abby has moved into her new apartment in Barcelona when a handsome Spanish man named Antonio shows up at her door and welcomes her to the city. And Austria happens to have a vacation home there! c: Rated T to be safe.


SpaKin Fanfic

"Awesome."

A pretty brunette named Abby stood outside her new apartment in Barcelona, smiling broadly. She had decided to move out of her parents' house in Norfolk, and was very happy with herself. She opened the door and sat down inside, examining the interior of the new place. There was a small kitchen in the back of the room in front of her, a door leading to the backyard and another door to the left of the kitchen which led to her bedroom. She then stared at the 20+ boxes in the corner of the apartment. "Ugh." She had to unpack EVERYTHING.

After an hour or so of unpacking, organizing and cleaning, the now sweat-soaked girl plopped down on her bed, groaning. There was a door which led to her bathroom, small and cold. A shower would really be nice…

Abby took off her dirty clothing and hopped in the shower, sighing as the hot water hit her back. She was wondering how her neighbors would be. Maybe they're pleasant. But what if they're jerks? What if they act coldly to her? What if they hate her for no reason? Stress began to cloud her mind.

She washed her hair, using the crappy shampoo that the landlord provided for her. _Great, now I'll smell like…_ She read the back of the bottle, … _oranges and honeydew melon._She cringed at the scent. The two fruits do NOT go together well. Washing the remainder of herself off, she got out and grabbed one of the towels that was hanging on the back of the door. It was rough to the touch – the landlord obviously didn't use fabric softener. Sighing, she dried herself off and left the room.

* * *

The buzzer went off after Abby got dressed, making her jump. Who could possibly be at her door now? She held down the button and said, "Hello?"  
"Hola, señorita! I hear you are new to these apartments, no?"  
A Spanish accent. A sexy one at that. Abby blushed – she had a thing for Spanish accents.

"Y-yes. I'm coming to the door."

She excitedly hurried to the front door, making sure her hair was in place. She nearly tripped over her cello in her rush. She tore the door open to reveal a very handsome young man. He had short, shiny brown hair, a bright grin, and those eyes. Those eyes. They were a perfect emerald green. She turned away before she could get a nosebleed. "H-Hello. What's your name?"  
"I am España! You can call me Antonio, though~" Abby nodded.  
"Would you like to come in, Antonio?"  
"Si! Gracias!"

Abby stepped aside, allowing the man through the door. As he passed, she made a mental note of his defined facial features. "So where'd you come from, señorita?"

"Ah, Norfolk."

"Oh! So rude of me, I haven't asked you your name!" A silly grin crossed Antonio's face. "What's your name, señorita?"

"M-My name's Abigail… but you can call me Abby."

The Spanish man nodded. "Norfolk, eh? Is that in America?" Abby nodded in response. Antonio frowned slightly.  
"I don't really like America, but that's just me." He took a seat on the couch.

Abby moved her cello out of the way. "So, uh, Antonio… you know your way around Barcelona?" Her voice quavered slightly as she had to lean down in front of him to access her cello case.

"Si! Hey, maybe we should hang out sometime. I have some friends I'd like you to meet!" Antonio babbled, ranting about an amazing restaurant only a few minutes away.

After about 15 minutes of listening to Antonio ramble about his plans, Abby decided she wanted to impress the man a little bit. "I'd like to play you something on the cello," she said proudly, making sure not to cut him off.

Antonio sat up straighter. "So that's what that instrument was! I'd love to listen."

With that, Abby walked over to where she had stored her cello, took it out along with the bow and some rosin, then sat down on her armchair.

She scooted towards the edge, placed her hand in position on the fingerboard, the bow on the strings, and began to play Eine Kleine Nachtmusik.

_G, D, G, D, G, D, G, B, high D, C, A, C, A, C, A, F#, A, D…_

As her playing progressed, Antonio's expression changed from confused to amazed.

4 minutes later, Abby drew the song to a close, switching to rest position and smiling broadly as Antonio applauded.

"Señorita, that was beautiful! You have such talent!" He gave her a pat on the back, to which she blushed. "T-thanks."

Antonio laughed, noticing her embarrassment. "I need to introduce you to Austria! He lives a few blocks down the road. He'd be so pleased!"

Abby laughed nervously in response. "S-sure…"

* * *

"Alright! Come with me, señorita!" Antonio took Abby's hand, making her face heat up. She carried her cello and bow with one arm while Antonio pulled her out the door. He took the key from the necklace around her neck and locked the door for her. Then they started walking down the road, Antonio rambling in Spanish the entire way.

After what felt like a good fifteen minutes, the two were standing in front of a rather large mansion-like house. It had a majestic garden, with iron-wrought fencing and flower boxes on each of the windows.

"Wow…!" Abby breathed, the scent of different flowers and spices overwhelming her.

"I know, it's beautiful, right señorita? Hey, there he is! Austriaaaa~!" Antonio ran towards a young man sitting on a bench in the garden, who was wearing a long blue coat and looked like he was from the 19th century with his attire. It greatly contrasted the square, black-rimmed glasses that sat nicely on his slender nose. Abby thought he was quite good looking, but then she noticed the back of Antonio.

As he raced in front of her to get to Austria, she finally noticed that perfect arse of his. It was round and smooth, and the pants he was wearing defined every curve. How she'd like to touch him… daaamn.

Soon, the two men walked back to her. Austria glanced at Abby's cello and grinned. "I see you play the cello, hm?" he purred, his violet eyes glimmering.

"Y-yeah… I do. Antonio told me that you would like my playing," Abby replied. Austria nodded and gestured to the bench he was originally sitting on. "Go ahead and sit there, we'll be right along." He then proceeded to speak with Antonio in a hushed voice.

Abby nodded vigorously and walked quickly to the bench, sitting down. She positioned herself with the cello, and began to silently finger the notes while she was waiting. She listened to what the two men were saying to each other.

She heard Austria say something along the lines of, "She's beautiful, Spain. Is she a country?" then she noticed Antonio shake his head "no". Then Austria went, "Ohhhh," and the two then came over and sat on either side of her.

"Go ahead. What will you be playing?" Austria asked, crossing his legs and smiling. Antonio blinked at her when she turned to him, then she spoke. "Eine Kleine Nachtmusik."

Austria inhaled deeply. This was one of his favorite songs. He gestured for her to begin.

Abby took the bow in hand and laid it on the D string. Then she began to play, the sound echoing off the walls of the house and filling the entire front garden with the sound of Mozart.

_G, D, G, D, G, D, G, B, high D, C, A, C, A, C, A, F#, A, D…_

Austria sat there with his mouth gaping the entire song. He could never play the cello – only the violin and piano, so this was really special to him. As the song slowly ended, he and Antonio applauded. "Sehr schön!" Austria exclaimed. Abby didn't know what he said, but was still flattered by the applause. "Thanks. Your name is Austria, then?"

"Yes, und you may call me Roderich." He held out his hand to Abby for a handshake. "Danke schön für die musik!"

Abby shook his hand vigorously, smiling ear to ear. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she giggled. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Antonio, and gave him a quizzical look. He just smiled and winked.

"Do you two wish to come inside? I'll make you tea. My country makes the best tea," Austria offered. Antonio shook his head. "Graçias, Rod, but señorita is probably very tired. She's played that song twice today!"

Austria nodded understandingly. He knew what it was like to be tired from playing an instrument. "Well, off you go, then. Thank you again!"

Antonio took Abby's hand and stood up. She held the cello and her bow under her arm as Antonio whisked her away, waving goodbye to Austria as they began their trek back to the apartment.

* * *

Abby handed Antonio the key and he unlocked the door for her. They both went inside and plopped on the couch, Abby putting her cello and bow away. "Thank you so much for everything, Antonio," Abby said. Antonio grinned.

"Anything for you, señorita~" She sat down next to him and put her feet up on the coffee table, blushing at her nickname. She cleared her throat. "So, ah, Antonio, would you… like to stay over for the night?"

Antonio's eyes lit up and he nodded, smiling broadly. "That's so nice of you, señorita! I'd love to!" He scooted closer and threw his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

Abby desperately tried to keep herself from exploding into a nosebleeding mess. Antonio must've felt her tense up, because he pulled away immediately, a frown on his face. "Señorita, do you not like hugs?"

"Uhh… n-no, I liked it… Can I ask you something?" Abby stuttered a bit, her face flushed.

Antonio nodded, his eyes laced with concern.

"Do you like me? Because… I like you," Abby confessed, "a lot."

She tried to make her choice of words as un-awkward as possible.

Silence.

Antonio looked down at his feet, not responding. He must've understood what she was getting at. "Si, señorita," he finally responded, "I like you a lot, too."

Abby breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because I though –"

She was cut off as warm lips pressed against hers.

_He's kissing me?!_ She thought frantically. She didn't know what to do… kiss back? Run away? Hug? Kiss? Rape?

Deciding to enjoy it while it lasted, she kissed back. She wanted this.

Antonio wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. As the kiss heated up, Abby realized it was getting dangerous. She didn't want to go too far just yet. She pulled away, caressing the Spaniard's face. Both had a small smile on their faces, and neither wanted to let the other go.

"I'm sorry this happened so quickly, señorita. I just really like you." He paused for a second. "Te amo."

Abby knew enough Spanish to know what _that _meant.

"Me too, Antonio. Me too."

END

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I wrote this fanfic for my friend Abby, who wanted me to write her a cute Spain fanfic. Soooo she's not exactly an OC, but she's an actual person. ^^' **

**If you want to collab or anything, just contact me. c:**


End file.
